Revenge is always as sweet as the people you had
by heartx3core
Summary: Just a simple story HPGWslash. But.. Is it really Ginny?


I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does.

Revenge is always as sweet as the Relationship you had 3

"Why not!" a disgruntled Ron Weasley yelped, "That's not fair! Why should you get the plate of Pumpkin Pasties in front of you and I got the bloody licorice sticks? You don't even like Pumpkin Pasties!"

Hermione Granger, who sat across from Ron, gave him a look of disgust.

"Bloody hell, Ron. Take it, its just desserts."

"Just... JUST desserts? That's a bloody mouth load. You take it back Hermione! Take it back!" he angrily looked her way, his face turning a bright shade of cherry, and grunted as he reached over to grab a pasty.

"Ron! Hermione! Shut up! Bloody hell..." Harry Potter, who had sat next to Ron on his left, turned his face towards Hermione, "Any word from Ginny yet? Is she ok?"

"Harry, she just has a cold. She'll feel better tomorrow morning, then you can do whatever." she turned from Harry, hiding her face behind another book and the pile of Pumpkin Pasties.

"Give me the plate." Ron, still a shade of dark red, gasped from under his breath.

"Take it!" Hermione moaned from behind her book. She closed her book and looked at Harry, "Did you have anything special in mind for you and Ginny's anniversary?"

"Anyway, should I do something romantic for Ginny tonight? Make her feel better?" asked Harry.

"You just missed the point... Your anniversary?" Hermione looked at Harry and Harry looked back. His eyes bulged from what he had just realized, Ginny wasn't sick, she was angry he'd forgotten their anniversary!

"Oh my god! Hermione! Our anniversary! I have to go." Harry leapt from his seat and started quickly through the Great Hall and ran up

through the corridors to Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry approached the painting in which the entrance to Gryffindor, a cracking noise behind him caused him to pull his wand out, "Who is it?"

"As if you wouldn't know." said the voice.

"Ginny?" Harry recognized the voice right away, it was his girlfriend of course, but she seemed slightly pissed. He placed his wand up in his sleeve in case she would try to pull anything.

"Oh Harry, I hope I didn't scare you." She crawled out from under a bookshelf next to the Fat Lady and brushed off her robes.

"Why were you... Back there?"

"The Room of Requirement, it had lots of tissues... and some Pumpkin Pasties..." she wiped her eyes; she looked like she'd been crying.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I forgot. It's just the Quidditch Tournament is coming up and Snape is pressuring me to do the Extra Credit assignments...

You are the most important thing to me, and I forgot that midst all this work. I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me."

"You've never said I love you to me." he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, he rubbed them softly and brought her in close.

"I know, but I do. Your my everything." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, she chuckled.

"Ginny... why are you laughing?"

"I want you to find out on your own." she pointed at him and gestured him to follow. She crawled back under the bookshelf, being sure to let him see up her robes, she was naked underneath. Harry took no doubt and followed her, watching her crawl on all fours, looking up her skirt and seeing her bare breasts dangling from her chest, yet noticeable from through her shaven labia..

Harry and Ginny had found their way into the room, where Harry saw a quaint little picnic set up; it seemed to be for two, large sprawl of pillows and blankets, and what seemed to be a wardrobe.

"I've been planning for weeks for this. I set most of this up, not the room. I wanted us to eat a little something, then I could possibly eat you.." she smirked.

"Eat me? I'm positive I don't taste like chicken."

"Sure about that?" she dropped her robes to show a body made from heaven. Her legs long and shapely were also just as curvaceous and smooth. They lead up until a little more than midway on her body, large hips follow than from which hung a large, sharpened ass, which look tight enough to crack a walnut with. From her flat stomach went up to her breasts, which were large and perfectly rounded. Her shoulders broad and skinny still tingled from Harry's touch. As he stared endlessly at her she walked towards him, leading him a hand. He gladly accepted it, and he followed her. She placed him down on the mound of pillows.

"Get comfortable."

She straddled him, and began unbuttoning his clothes, off went his robes, his shirt, his shoes, his pants, everything gone under he was down to his bare minimum, his boxers.

"Ginny, are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want this from a stupid fool like me. You could do so much better."

"Shh." She quieted him down; "Get hard for me, Harry. I'm going to watch your every move. Get me wet."

She pulled his boxers off, still straddling him, she placed both her manicured hands onto his pubic region and began she could feel it begin to pulse. She slid one hand up and down his shaft as the other cupped and played with his scrotum.

"Ginny..." he began to moan; he closed his eyes, wishing it would never stop. He begged her to go faster, but she wouldn't. She went slow, nice and slow. He watched her face as she did this, and he got harder. She flipped her head back and moaned. He reached out for her and cupped her gorgeous breasts. They began to moan harmoniously,

"Oh." they both let out.

"Harry laid there, wondering why it felt so good this slow. He decided to let Ginny do it all; he believed that that was what she wanted. At that same moment, she pulled her head down on him, letting him ride her mouth.

"Oh Ginny, oh.." he grunted and moaned. She pulled her head up and let him enter her. She sat there for a moment, letting her virgin self get used to the feel. She started slowly going up and down, like a carousel and got faster.

"Ginny..." Harry moaned.

She continued to ride, moaning and playing with herself, her breasts still being cupped by Harry.

"Turn around, Ginny."

She got off him and he entered her from behind. Her breast jiggled and jangled and he rammed her wet pussy, watching from behind. Sitting on his knees he pushed himself in far and he heard moans and groans from her. He began an even faster pace, pushing harder into her with every thrust. He gripped her ass with his hands as he grinded and pushed himself deeper.

"ALL THE WAY!" Ginny screamed.

For Harry's age, his penis was very large but he was almost all the way in.

"Oh Ginny. I'm in all the way."

"All of it Harry, please."

He gripped her ass hard as he pushed harder, his left nut slid in and then out of her wet, stretched pussy. He left out a moan as he heard her began to scream, "Oh god, I'm trying so hard not to come. I want you longer, longer!"

"It's okay, you can come twice, I'm good at holding all pleasure you give me in, I can hold it longer."

"I love you, I love you, Harry Potter!" she came, Harry still riding her wet pussy, as she came into her climax her back ached. That extra vibration of her body was what he needed to finally come...

"Ginny... Ginny... Ginny!" his rush of cum jutted from the opening on the tip of his penis and into Ginny, the vibration from his cum started another orgasm for Ginny and they both screamed it out in lust.

"Ohhh!"

They dropped to the floor and Harry rubbed her breasts, keeping himself hard.

"Goodness, Harry. I'm so sore. I love you so much."

"I'm so fucking turned on by you, Ginny Weasley. I love you, too."

They lay together as Harry limped down and they held each other.

"Harry, I'd just like you to know something."

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

"About what?"

"Having sex before."

"Why would you have to lie? I'd understand if you had someone else you loved before me."

"It was with Neville."

"Why the bloody hell would you have sex with Neville?"

"You had forgotten about our anniversary and I was crying... Neville heard me, of course he'd forgotten the password again... He came over to me and told me he was sorry you were such a faggot and then he told me something else."

"What?"

"One word. Cho."

"Bless you."

"No, Cho. You fucked her didn't you."

"No, she wasn't ready. That was long before you Ginny, your my everything. Your my life."

"Well, you just lied. I lied. It's OK."

"Uhh.. Fine, sure. I fucked Cho. Happy now?"

"Yes, Malfoy!"

"What? I'm Harry.. What is wrong with you-"

There he stood, Draco Malfoy, in front of the wardrobe, video wand in hand.

"Well, well, well. I'm going to make millions off of this amateur Harry Potter, riding at his best... Let's see you try to stop me..." Malfoy walked away and out the opening under the bookshelf.

"What the hell?" Harry stared.

"Harry, this is what you get for not remembering. If you love me so damn much, you would have remembered. I hope you like being blackmailed."

"Blackmailed?"

"Malfoy and his video, he'll sell it to the world. Making him more powerful, making me more powerful, and Lord Voldemort."

"Ginny, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not Ginny."

"Then who are you?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

As "Ginny" looked away, it was as if a hologram shut off, It was Tom Riddle, naked and hairy, and starting to bleed from his ass.

"WTF!" Harry gasped.

Is it a dream? Or is it real? It's for you to decide. R&R and tell me if its stupid or if it could use work, etc. I might make more chapters; I wrote this on a 9-hour car trip, I was bored, OK? Please, R&R me.


End file.
